


Patience

by GreenGoblin



Series: Patience [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Harrington, Pregnancy Brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGoblin/pseuds/GreenGoblin
Summary: Where Billy shows just how patient he can be.
Series: Patience [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984748
Kudos: 67





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This is Unbetaed so if I make any mistakes feel free to point them out.

Billy knew he had a temper. It had gotten him into numerous amounts of trouble over the years and living with Neil Hargrove had only attached a short fuse to his explosive temper. 

Moving out of Neil’s house and dating Steve had helped Billy’s temper to mellow a bit over the years. So when Steve told him he was pregnant, Billy was determined to be everything his father failed to be. 

That included working on his the little patience he had, which Billy thought would come after the baby came, but this pregnancy was proving to test it all.

“ Billy, Billy!” Billy woke at a start to Steve shaking him insistently. 

“Wha-?” He blinked heavily. Groggily he looked at Steve who was hovering over him, the moonlight creating a hazy halo around his messy hair and brown eyes gleaming in the darkness. 

Billy sat up quickly in a panic, “What is it?” Pulling Steve closer and quickly looking him over. “Guess what?” Steve asked smiling as he nestled closer to him resting his head on Billy’s chest. 

“What baby?” Billy calmed his breathing as big brown eyes gazed up a him. Jesus, He swore Steve was trying to kill him. Billy had lost count of how many times he’d woken up in a panic because of Steve over the past few months. 

Steve bit his lip trying not to grin as he placed something into Billy’s hand. Billy shifted sitting up a bit higher, squinting in the darkness to see what he was holding. 

He looked at the white stick in his hand “Steve, what is this?” Looking closer he reached over to turn on the bedside lamp.   
“Is this a pregnancy test?” He asked incredulously. 

Steve nodded “Yeah, read it!” grinning harder, Steve watched for his reaction. Sighing he humored him, turning the stick over and seeing the two pink lines on the stick. 

“It’s positive.” He blinked at Steve as his grin turned into full blown smiling. 

“ We’re having a baby Billy! Aren’t you excited?” Billy only blinked for several quiet seconds resigning himself as he realized that Steve was being serious right now. Steve’s brow furrowed as Billy kept looking at Steve with no reaction. 

“You’re supposed to say something!” Steve said angrily pushing the duvet back and moving to get out of bed. He could hear Steve sniffling already trying to hold back on full on crying

“ Baby, wait.” Billy sighed grabbing him and pulling him closer. He rubbed Steve’s back apologizing and settling him back into his side as Steve’s sniffles tempered off. 

“Baby, of course I’m excited but, I’ve had plenty of time to process this. You’re five months pregnant, remember?” He explained as he placed his hand on the small bump under Steve’s night gown. 

“Oh!” Steve gasped in surprise covering Billy’s hand with his own. His face filled with wonder and realization. 

Pretty brown eyes looked into his “ I forgot.” Steve blushed looking apologetically sheepish at having forgotten something so important. Billy wrapped an arm around giving Steve a caste kiss and rubbing his back. 

“It’s just pregnancy brain baby. Let’s go back to bed, okay?” He turned off the light and pulled Steve down onto his chest, helped him get settled, closed his eyes hoping to get some more sleep before his shift in the morning. 

Steve sighed shakily laying his head on Billy’s chest and settling his little bump into Billy’s side. 

“I’m really sorry Billy. I really forgot I was pregnant” Steve sighed. 

“It’s okay.” Billy said already groggy. It wasn’t the first time Steve had forgotten something and Billy could guess it probably wouldn’t be the last time either as he slowly fell asleep. 

Billy started working for Hopper soon after quitting his lifeguarding stint just after graduating. Right after graduating , Billy had packed his shit and moved out of Neil’s house and never looked back and Steve had managed to get into a local private college when his parents pulled some strings and had majored in art with the encouragement of his mother. 

Steve’s parents weren’t around, but they made sure that Steve was taken care of. His mom had always encouraged Steve through his art and other forms of artistic expression, while his father had left him a sizable trust fund while still providing Steve with a monthly allowance, the house in Hawkins and made sure the Steve had what he needed to make a living. 

It really helped them both, not having to worry financially, but it didn’t sit right with Billy’s alpha to basically live off Steve’s parents. Billy had worked at the station while he and Steve dated through college and continued even after. 

Hawkins didn’t have much crime besides some bored teenagers getting up to stupid shit, but the job helped Billy learn to some patience and also helped him feel like he was doing something to provide, while Steve had discovered a talent for baking and ran orders out of their kitchen at home. 

“Hey kid, you wanted to place an order?” Hopper asked as he passed Billy by the fridge as he headed to refill his cup full of sludge they called coffee from the coffee pot. 

The station tended to place orders from Benny’s for lunch and always had one of the rookies pick it up. 

“Nah, Steve made me lunch.” Billy grabbed the brown paper bag from the fridge. Billy opened the bag and took a bite of his BLT sandwich as he settled at his desk. 

“Ugh” he threw the sandwich down and quickly spit into a napkin he grabbed. Pulling his sandwich apart, he sniffed at the mayo on his sandwich. The “mayo” on his sandwich was definitely whipped cream. 

Frustrated anger bubbled up inside him and Billy rubbed both hands through his short curls-having given up on the mullet after graduation- and reminded himself that Steve probably didn’t do it on purpose. 

Goddamnit, Steve had started mixing things up and forgetting things right around the end of his first trimester. 

“ Hey Hop! I changed my mind, I’ll place an order.” Billy sighed. Hopper turned back towards while he was filling his mug. 

“ Steve mess up again?” Jim chuckled observing the frustration on the kid’s face as Billy settled further back into his chair. 

The other week, Billy had pulled out a jar of peanut butter and a knife for his lunch and the other day when Jim and Joyce had been over for dinner, Steve had almost burned the house down because of a forgotten loaf bread in the oven. 

Billy had admitted to Hop that he goes behind Steve after cooking to turn the burners off since Steve tends to forget. 

“Yeah, I was warned about pregnancy brain, but I didn’t take it too seriously at the time.” Billy knew that Steve was having a harder time than him with this. 

He knew he was dealing with back and hip pain along with mood swings and frequent bathroom breaks so he just tried to pray for some patience and remind himself that he loved that pretty boy more than anyone else and that he was giving him something he never thought he would have. A family.

Billy entered the house after a twelve hour shift and into their bedroom in complete disarray. Clothes were thrown all over the place, the blankets and sheets were on the floor. 

Big brown eyes clouded with tears gazed up at him from where Steve was seated on the floor. Steve’s hair was a mess, probably from running his fingers through it too many times. Throwing his work shirt on the chair by the door Billy lowered himself beside Steve. 

Billy hated seeing Steve cry, his pretty boy was gorgeous in every aspect expect when he cried. Steve happened to be an ugly cryer and this case was no exception. His face always got splotchy, his nose runny and his eyes puffy. Steve was gorgeous after crying, but only for about five minutes before his eyes swelled up. 

“Pretty boy, what’s wrong?” He soothed as he pulled him close. 

“Is it the baby?” He placed his palm on Steve’s growing bump feeling the hefty kick his pup delivered from inside. 

At seven months the bump was finally getting bigger “No!” Steve hiccoughed and wiped his nose on his arm. Billy tried to hide the grimace on his face at the action.   
“I’ve been looking all day and I can’t find it!” Steve sniffled voice shaky and leaned into Billy. 

“What are you looking for?” Billy asked patiently as he rubbed at Steve’s back trying to help him settle down. 

Tears making long eyelashes stick together, face taking on a post cry blush from what had to be a while of crying, eyes sparkling like topaz in the dim light of the bedroom. Fucking gorgeous, but he knew Steve would be all stopped up in a minute. Steve snuffled for a while hiccuping as he came down from his crying fit. 

“I can’t find my glasses. I swear, I sat them by the sink when I washed my face and I was going to put them on to read before bed, but now I don’t know where they are!” Steve’s face scrunched up as he started getting worked up again. 

“Steve, Baby, Pretty Boy.” Billy couldn’t help but laugh even when Steve’s face started to crumble as he started that ugly crying again. 

“Stop laughing at me!” Steve punched Billy in the arm. Billy grabbed Steve’s hands pulling him into a hug when he kept punching him in the same spot. “Ow!” Chuckling at Steve’s frustration.

He kissed the top of Steve’s head “Pretty boy, you’re wearing your glasses.” Billy chuckled. 

“Oh!” Steve exclaimed pulling away from the hug with a blush as he grabbed the frames on his face. He smiled bashfully “I’ve been looking for two hours Billy.” Steve said laughing.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s tough sometimes. You want a hot towel for your face?” Billy gave Steve a caste kiss as he voiced the affirmative. 

Billy moved towards the bathroom to wet a towel and couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his lips. Steve tended to test all the patience Billy had, but sometimes it was just hilarious how worked up he got when he became frustrated. 

If this is what pregnancy did to Steve he couldn’t wait to see where parenthood took them.


End file.
